Something Like That
by DarkDefender89
Summary: Based on the Sing W The Stars episode. Just READ IT, anything else would give it away. Really, you want to read this....if you don't, you won't know what you are missing....and whatever you do, review....
1. Chapter 1

(WARNING: VERY AU)

(A/N: this is based on the episode where Ashley sings with Hannah Montana. Something didn't seem right in that episode. It didn't feel complete. I felt like I needed to do something with it. It had good ideas but they were out washed by the plot between the dogs/the fat guy. Anyways, the green stuff looked eerily like kryptonite, so that might be in this story; you'll have to read and find out…)

(A/N: one change: instead of moving from Tennessee to California, she moved from Kansas to California)

"Lilly, guess what?" Miley said. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and she was wearing a dark green plaid dress and a white-beaded necklace.

"What?" Lilly said, "Other than…your outfit being totally rad….."

"This has nothing to do with outfits…." Miley said.

"Then, what is it, what is it???!?!?!" Lilly asked.

"_Hannah Montana_ is the star doing the 'sing with the stars'," Miley said.

"Oh my God, that's awesome!" Lilly said.

Both girls walked into the cafeteria, smiles on their faces. They weren't popular in school, but that didn't really matter. On the surface, they may be seen as geeky or freaky, but they didn't really care. Sure, they had to pretend to care. Because the rest of the school was brainwashed that "in" was the only way in.

So they weren't really that surprised when kids started either ignoring them or giving them dirty looks. Amber and Ashley had updated the "cool kid" list again. So what are they going to do? You'd think that publicizing the game would make it known, and people would get less ignorant, but the opposite happened. Somehow, the popular girls always knew just how to manipulate it.

Miley listened to Ashley brag about how she was going to enter the "sing with the stars" competition. _No way was Miley going to let that happen._

"If she enters, she might find out my secret…" Miley said to Lilly, with a tint of worry growing in her eyes.

"Which secret?" Lilly asked, really only joking.

Miley's eyes grew wider. Most people wouldn't notice, but Lilly did.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing," Miley said nonchalantly.

"Was it something I said?" Lilly asked.

"No," Miley said, almost too quickly.

"There _isn't another secret…_is there?" Lilly asked.

"Nope," Miley said. This one really couldn't get out.

"Okee-doo," Lilly said.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

On her way to the door, Amber dumped her trash on Miley's head. "Oops," she said, connivingly, "That was supposed to go into the garbage can…."

Ashley finished her sentence for her. "…I guess that's what you get for sitting _right next to the garbage can_." She poured the rest of her red punch that she had been drinking on Miley's face.

Amber went on to say, "Not that you two don't make a pretty good garbage can yourselves."

Then both Amber and Ashley said, in unison, "Ooh, tss,", smiled, laughed, and walked out the door pretentiously, with a pompous air. Beauty bellowed above and bellow them, for theirs was a throne of perfection and idol worship; a throne where only shame could be a proper retort. They deftly crafted what could be blindly followed, for tradition created the worst of fools.

"Are you alright?" Lilly asked.

Miley shook the garbage off her head. Physically she was fine, but, p.u., the garbage stunk.

"I smell horrible…" Miley said.

"No you don't…." Lilly said.

"Don't you lie to me…." Miley said.

"Fine, you do…." Lilly said.

Miley went to the bathroom to wash off the dirt. Chocolate pudding was embedded in her hair and a dirty napkin had fallen inside her shirt. Her face was drenched in Ashley's _red_ drink. She accidentally swallowed some of it. Her eyes glowed red.

(a/n: sorry, for this portion Miley has to be a little out of character. But all will be explained.)

Suddenly, she felt all of her inhibitions disappear.

"They can't win like this," Miley said. "Come 'on, let's go get them….I have a plan!"

"Are you alright? You sound a little too hyper," Lilly said.

"Nope," Miley lowered her voice, so it was eerily sinister. "I'm better then alright. I feel great."

"At least wait until the school day is over…." Lilly tried to say.

"Nope, I've waited too long. Way too long," she said. She walked out of the bathroom, pushing Lilly out of the way. Lilly rubbed her arm. "Ouch," she said, to no one in particular. She watched helplessly as Miley stormed out of the bathroom.

Miley found Ashley standing by her locker in the hallway. This would be the perfect chance. Ashley walked into the bathroom, and soon Miley heard horrible, gruesome singing. "_I'll totally ruin her ego,"_ Miley whispered to herself. Her eyes were red. She banged on Ashley's locker a little too hard and the door came flying off.

"Oops," she giggled and ran away….really, really, really, really, really, really fast….but not as fast as she could. Anyways, no one saw her. She ran home, deciding to blow off her last two classes. She didn't usually, but she figured, why not just do whatever the hell she wanted to?

She walked in the door and decided that she didn't want to just hang out and do nothing and be bored, so she ran to the beach and swam far out sea and back again. She passed time and then went home and then decided to go partying at some clubs as Hannah Montana. She wore a tight red dress with a black belt and black ballet-flats. At the club, she was dancing wildly and freely, with nothing limiting her. Naturally, she was one of the best dancers at the club, since she was slipping a little and using a little of her speed in her turns.

"_Time to x-ray the boys," _she whispered to herself.

Then she thru-up, and red goo poured out of her mouth, and she resurfaced. "Where am I?" she said to no one in particular. '_Dammit_ that was why we moved away from that stupid farm state. None of that stuff was supposed to be here. I thought it was only in Kansas…but it was in Ashley's drink….' Miley thought.

She super sped home and changed out of her outfit and called Lilly to apologize for anything she might have done.

The next day Lilly and Miley were talking about the competition.

"I have an idea," Lilly said. "Miley, you said Ashley sounded horrible at singing? Well we could sabotage her…make sure it is her that gets to sing with Hannah Montana, and embarrass her in front of the _whole entire world._"

"I don't know…it doesn't sound like a good idea," Miley said.

"Come 'on….you know she deserves it," Lilly said.

"I guess," Miley said reluctantly.

"Anyways….I have weird news," Lilly said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"I just heard that someone _pulled the door straight off of _Ashley's locker, and it is as deformed as a flattened monkey!" Lilly said. "It's like, so strange……" Lilly continued.

"Anyways," Lilly continued, "I decided to actually _use_ the laptop my dad bought me. I didn't want to; I thought it was a stupid gift, but, hey, maybe researching the _weird _ will be fun…."

"Uh, Lilly, I think you are getting too obsessed," Oliver said.

"No, I'm not. It's not like I'm taping pictures of everything weird up on my wall and calling it something stupidish like the wall of weird or something….hey, that sounds like a good idea…" Lilly said.

To be continued….

(it's 1:31 a.m. and I really need to go to bed now….but I'll write the rest of this tomorrow)


	2. Chapter 2

Neither Miley nor Lilly could wait for the "Sing with The Stars" competition thingy. Lilly was going to be there as Lola.

"At least here," Lilly was saying to Miley, "_We're_ the ones who are cool."

"Ah, shaw, popularity doesn't really matter that much," Miley said.

"_Yes_ it does," Lilly complained.

"Well, anyways, do you want to go down to the beach or something? Oliver called me about fifteen minutes ago saying he was going to be at the beach," Miley said.

"I guess," Lilly said, reaching to turn off her laptop.

"What have you been doing on that thing?" Miley asked.

"Ahh…nothing really. Just research," Lilly said.

"Um, Lilly and research. It doesn't really add up," Miley said.

"Well," Lilly said as they were heading down towards the beach, "I didn't know it could be interesting."

Once they got to the beach Miley curled her toes under the sky and stared at the sky. She wasn't confused. She knew exactly who she was, but Lilly didn't. Neither did Oliver. Neither did Jake. There were only two people in the world who knew her _real_ secret: her adoptive father and brother. Sometimes she wished she could meet her biological brother, but she knew that it would never happen. He probably hadn't even survived the crash, like she had. They were invulnerable, except for the meteor rocks. Kryptonite. Had Robby not found her and saved her, she would have been dead. She was five years old when she landed on Earth, so she was older than her supposed-brother, Kal-El. Her Kryptonian name was Han-El, so that was how she chose the name for Hannah Montana.

Sometimes she wished she could just trust her two best friends, Oliver and Lilly, but Robby always told her that she shouldn't tell anybody.

They had moved away from Kansas because the state was filled with the meteorites. There were green meteorites, which were venomous and deadly, and then there were the read meteorites, which were worse, because even though they couldn't hurt her, they turned her into a completely different person. They freed emotions held tightly inside; they crafted her into a raging monster that could not be stopped. Anyways, the Stewarts had thought that the meteorites didn't exist outside of Kansas. She guessed that they were wrong. Companies had started using them to enhance their products. The poison had spread across the country; in the corporate world, the meteorites were to science as Hannah Montana was to music.

"Hey guys," Oliver said.

"Hey Oliver," Miley and Lilly said in unison.

"What's up?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing much," Miley said, "…except for the singing with the stars." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "_I'm the featured star_."

"That's cool. Why are you on the bottom of Amber's list then?" Oliver asked.

Miley gently (without power of course) slapped Oliver on the face. "You care about the stupid list?!?!?!!"

Oliver looked at the ground. "Well…yeah. I do. Anyways, I can't be seen with you…."

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because they actually put me in the top fifty this time!!!!!!!!!!" he was dancing around excited.

"If you keep dancing around like that and acting like a dork, you won't stay up," Lilly said harshly.

"You're right," Oliver said, freezing in motion.

"Anyways, see you later. No, actually I can't be seen with you so never mind…." Oliver said. But he stayed there for a while.

"You're being stupid; you _do_ know that, right?" Miley asked.

But Oliver was already gone. She spotted Jake Ryan. She was still in love with him, but she didn't tell anyone. It was like a third secret; it was hers to tell or keep. But she was the invisible girl; he didn't see her in a romantic way; not even when she was Hannah Montana. But every word he said was so beautiful; his every move was so perfect. It wasn't that he was hot; it was that his soul rang in unison with her soul.

"I'll see you later," Lilly.

"Giver her ten seconds," Lilly said.

Miley fell to the ground as she came closer to Jake.

"Statistical fact," Oliver said, "Miley Stewart can't get within ten feet of Jake Ryan without turning into a total freak show."

Jake was wearing a necklace that had a green stone on it.

Miley fell to the ground, dropping her books.

"Niche. Didn't realize you had a dark side, Miley," Jake said.

"Doesn't everybody?" Miley said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jake said. He paused; then said, "So what are you, girl or super girl?"

"I haven't figured it out yet," Miley said, out of breath as she struggled to pick up all of her books. She sat on the rail, writhing in pain because of the meteorite necklace Jake was wearing.

"You don't look too well," Jake said.

"No, I'm fine," Miley said, getting up to leave. She saw Jake's girlfriend, Rachel, heading this way. Best to leave before any drama. Rachel was one of Amber and Ashley's little sidekicks. She was a completely brainwashed zombie; doing everything Amber and Ashley told her to, in the exact time and second.

(switching to Jake's POV)

Everyone knew Jake Ryan. He was famous, sure, but he was famous long before he was an actor. He was born in a small town called Smallville, Kansas. Rumor has it that both of his parents had been killed in a tragic accident. Well, not really an accident. The meteor shower. A massive chunk of meteorite had landed on Mr. and Mrs. Ryan's head, killing them instantly. Ever since that day, Jake lived with his Uncle Nell, and he wore a necklace that had a meteor fragment, so he wouldn't forget his parents. He was torn up about what happened; he was still trying to forget but he couldn't. They were in ninth grade; shouldn't he be able to forget by now?

Jake sighed and walked away with his girlfriend, Rachel.

"Look at the red sun. Isn't it beautiful?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess," Jake said nonchalantly.

"Hey, can I borrow your necklace?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, why?" Jake replied.

"No reason…" Rachel grinned.

"Sure, I guess….just….just be careful with it, okay?"

"No problem," Rachel said.

A shadow fell over Rachel's face, and she smiled a conniving smile. An eerie mist washed over her dark brown hair and her perfectly tanned skin.

"See you later, Jakey," Rachel said, leaning over to kiss Jake.

To be continued……


	3. Chapter 3

Miley was sitting next to Lilly at the beach. "Why is he with Rachel….." she said, trailing off. "Why…."

"I'm sure he would prefer _Hannah Montana._ Isn't Hannah doing an episode with Jake in his Zombie Slaying show?" Lilly said.

"Yeah, but…" Miley said, trailing off.

"And tonight you have the sing with the stars thing. We can totally embarrass Ashley…you did say she has horrible voice right…." Lilly said.

"Yeah, but….that's not right….." Miley said.

"Who _cares_ about doing the right thing…Amber and Ashley sure don't….." Lilly said.

"Come on, it won't hurt…." Lilly said.

"Fine," Miley said. She took out her phone. Hannah Montana was going to call Ashley to tell her that she had been selected for the "sing with the stars".

"Hello?" Ashley said.

"Hi, this is Hannah Montana personally calling you to tell you that you have been selected for "song with the stars"…"Miley said.

"Really! OMG!" Ashley squealed.

Ashley announced to everyone on the beach, "Did you guys hear that?!! I'm singing with Hannah Montana! Who wants to hear me sing?!"

Amber started singing and she _did _have a voice. Amber started singing, and well…that was a completely different story. It must have been Amber that Miley had heard singing….

"Oh no, how are we going to embarrass her now…" Lilly whispered to Miley. "I thought you said she had a _horrible voice_."

"I thought she did…I guess it must have been Amber that I heard…" Miley whispered back.

"Wait, I have an idea…" Lilly said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"You know how I failed my chemistry project because it exploded?" Lilly said. "Well, if I can make _that big_ of a mess on accident…imagine what harm I could do on purpose…."

"That's perfect…" Miley said. "As long as Lola won't get caught…doing, um, whatever she does."

"Of course she won't!" Lilly squealed.

"Don't get too excited," Miley said.

"But we're about to embarrass evil Ashley in front of the entire world….aren't you excited…can you wait for tonight…when _we're _the more famous-er person and…" Lilly said. Miley cut her off.

"Enough," she said.

"Alright, alright!" Lilly said. "So, what are you going to be wearing for the concert…thingy?" Lilly asked.

"Let's go to the mall and find out!" Miley said.

"That's the best idea you've had all day," Lilly said.

They went to the mall and looked at all of the clothes. Since Miley is Hannah Montana, she had a lot of money, so they were able to by clothes from the more expensive stores.

They shopped for about three hours, and then they went home to get ready for the "sing with the stars" Hannah thing.

"So what are you planning on doing…to embarrass Ashley?" Miley asked.

"You'll see!" Lilly said.

Soon Miley had on a tight black shirt with silver sequences and a silver skirt and a blak headband and her blond wig. Lilly had on a light blue velvet shirt and tight black sleek pants and her blue Lola wig.

"You ready?" Miley asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah," Lilly called out, "You?"

"Yeah," Miley said.

It was going to be the best night of their lives. Or was it?


End file.
